


With Honey

by Catch22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Barista Derek, Blow Jobs, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, F/M, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, butt stuff, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22/pseuds/Catch22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Majoring in mathematics was supposed to be the only brain wrecking thing Stiles was to go through in college. Then Derek Hale and his eyebrows made it onto the list and now Stiles is screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles' mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed so please bare with me and comment if you see some the inevitable grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope it's to your liking!

Stiles let his tongue run up Derek’s shaft, tracing the thick vein that led up to the head. Letting his mouth cover it, suck on it, making Derek moan out loud while jerking himself off was pure bliss. Derek’s hands were in his hair, guiding him down further and somehow Stiles didn’t gag at all. Derek’s massive cock just kept on going down until Stiles’ nose was buried in dark, trimmed pubic hair. Derek started rutting back and forth, fucking his cock down Stiles’ throat.

 

Suddenly Derek’s dick was gone and Stiles let out a whine at the loss. Wanting to taste him, simply wanting Derek to come from his mouth alone made Stiles frustrated with need. Stiles opened his eyes searching for a big throbbing dick attached to one Mr Derek Hale. As he did so two strong arms lifted him up on the bed (where did they come from?) and before the thought could really register, Derek’s mouth was on his balls. Licking their way down to his asshole. Stiles let out a sound of pure bliss as Derek’s tongue started to fuck him as hard as his cock had done to his mouth only seconds earlier.

 

Stiles’ throbbing erection was leaking precome, his balls were about to explode and when Derek stopped the assault on his ass just to look up into his eyes, Stiles couldn’t hold it in any longer. His cum shoot out and it almost reached his face. He let his head fall back on the pillow. The duvet that suddenly appeared was currently being smudged with his cum, and on that happy note, he woke up.

 

“Fuck, nonononononono, this is so bad, sooo bad, just, fuck.” Stiles whispered into the early morning. The dreams had become more frequent, more livid, each night a new twist and Scott was starting to get real suspicious of how often he changed his sheets nowadays. He let out a long sigh, while getting up to what had eventually become a routine, he started changing the duvet’s cover since luckily it was the only thing that got dirty. This time.

 

Stumbling into the bathroom while cursing his choice of going commando to bed, he almost fell into the bathtub trying and failing to walk like a normal human being. This morning wasn’t special in any way, it wasn’t the first time a dark, brooding and almost caveman like Derek had invaded his dreams with his godforsaken stubble and that sinful butt (seriously, who has a butt like that?). With Derek’s ass painfully glued to his mind, Stiles took a shower, and if it lasted a little too long and involved thoughts of Derek shoving him up against the wall of said shower, no one needed to know.

 

\- .o.O.o. -

 

His morning class had been cancelled, but since he was already up he decided to make the most of it. Translation: Being the bestest of friends to a grumpy roommate who happened to have been dumped the night before. It had been brutal; Stiles had heard every word and the walls of their apartment are thick enough to make Stiles’ moans die out if he knows there are people in the living room.

 

After half an hour, Scott came trotting into the kitchen, looking like hell with a cherry on top. His face lit up some though when his nose caught the smell of caffeine and bacon. Stiles smiled, gestured for him to take a seat and served him a mountain of egg, bacon and grilled tomatoes. Under the large chunk, you could almost make out the tip of a toast, which would be soggy by the time Scott got to it but would taste like heaven on steroids.

 

After devouring a lifetime supply of carbs, Scott went to take a shower and Stiles gathered up his stuff. Not wanting to be late for his next class, Stiles headed out the door, yelling a goodbye to Scott while shutting the door with his foot.

 

\- .o.O.o -

 

Calculus 1 was hard okay? Which basically meant one thing: caffeine was needed at all times; hence Stiles standing in line at the local coffee shop waiting for his turn. It had absolutely nothing to do with a certain almost-bearded-yet-not-quite guy standing behind the counter taking order after order of more and more ridiculous sounding coffee varieties. Derek seemed happy today, Stiles could definitely see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Damn those lips, Stiles really should just focus on his order unless he wants a repeat of last week’s embarrassment.

 

Stiles had been out of it all day that day. He’d overslept which meant he’d had no coffee, which then led to his brain not working. Meaning his mouth was free to go down any rode it wanted, and down it went. He’d meant to say he wanted a triple shot espresso with honey, truly, he had. He had no intention, however, to utter any of the following words: “want three of you with honey, please.” It had taken him all off thirty seconds staring into the face of a Greek god to understand that said God was wearing a stunned and kind of offended expression and another thirty seconds to realise what he’d let slip. To keep it short, he didn’t get his coffee that day, or the next one for that matter.

 

Now here he was back in line, feeling nervous just like the last five times he’s been here after the incident. Stiles doesn’t notice when Derek sees him, but he does notice that Derek’s smile is gone. Stiles lets his shoulders slump down, Derek’s been angry every time he’s seen him since, Stiles had bumped into him a couple of days ago and Derek had almost stared him down so hard he was sure to get a boner had he done it just a second longer. Stiles didn’t want to be known as the pervert who really should just go to another coffee shop because of his terribly terrible mind to mouth filter. Especially not by Derek, but that was all he was; the creeper of the creeps.

 

When his turn was up, Derek didn’t say anything at all, he simply took Stiles’ order of a mocha latté with two shots of espresso, made it as quick as anyone has ever seen anyone make a coffee before, seriously, how did the water even have time to soak through the filter? Stiles said to keep the change, taking his cup with his head down and continued on his journey to class.


	2. Stiles' butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember this is un-betaed so there's probably lots of mistakes.
> 
> Stiles is getting it oooon though so ya'll should feel just fine afterwards.

”Scott, my man, we're going out tonight!” Stiles exclaimed. His head was thumping as his headache proceeded to drill its hole through his forehead, but he wasn’t one to let that stop him. He was getting drunk tonight, try to snag up some other stranger in a similar position and attempt, as the evening got more obscure and simply NSFW, to pretend, yet not give away, that he was imagining a certain dark and brooding barista fucking him instead of whoever happened to come his way. “Bro, I got ice cream, M&Ms and Scandal all sett up, sorry, but I’m booked for the night.” Scott was in the same position on their couch as this morning and, wait, really?

 

“No, just, did you even get to class today?” Stiles asked, “Because if I remember correctly, those are the same P-Jays you ate breakfast in, and yes I am using the term ‘ate’ in the looses way possible, seriously that was bad, even for you. I mean, I’m not even sure if your teeth even touched the food before you swallowed” Scott fixed him with a look. The Scott look. The ‘I love you man, but seriously how can you keep a conversation going all on your own?’- Look. “Side-tracking, right, anyhow, I am getting you out of them in the least sexual way possible, we are gonna get you drunk and make sure ‘she who shall not be named’ is well forgotten by the time the sun rises tomorrow. Now please shower because bed hair like that really isn’t gonna work with the ladies.”

 

Scott grumbled, Stiles smiled. All was well. School was, well, hell, but still. Stiles was getting lucky tonight! “Do NOT do the happy dance.” Scott yelled, making Stiles freeze in mid-bogey, smiling while yelling back “You ain’t got nothin’ on my moves.” He can hear Scott snort before he closes the bathroom door. The water starts running and Stiles is left with finding a shirt that says I am an upright citizen but I’ll get down with you. To be honest, he was trying to find a shirt that didn’t include superhero references or food stains. After throwing half his closet on the floor he found an old yet not worn shirt. Downside being it was entirely too tight, he liked his shirts loose, you know, simply being able to breath and stuff. The upside though, is that he doesn’t look half bad, like, he could stand next to Danny without everyone thinking Danny felt sorry for him.

 

-.o.O.o.-

 

Jungle was packed. It was like every college student in town had had the exact same idea that night, but Stiles wasn’t complaining. More people meant more free drinks from strangers and less dancing alone on his part. Less than five minutes in, Stiles had chugged down a beer and done a shot of something fowl, made Scott do the same and proceeded to push Scott into the first single looking girl coming their way. She was a dimpled, smiling brunette, the exact opposite of the twofaced witch, who had previously held Scott’s all to forgiving heart. Stiles considered his wingmen duties to be fulfilled when the constantly smiling girl dragged Scott into the swaying crowd.

 

Stiles looked back at the bar and went up to get another shot when a tall blonde nudged one of his drinks his way, his smiles promising a fun night for whoever was willing to play along. Stiles used a millisecond to process how the man would look if he were darker and more broody and, just, no, Stiles was not going to go there. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth he put his best smile on and asked “You trying to get me drunk before you even know my name, that’s, well, actually a pretty smart move.” The stranger ducked his head and smiled. It was adorable, so what if he wasn’t Stiles type, he was cute, do you know how hard it is to find someone taller and muscled and you know just hot who still managed to be cute? Really hard, okay?

 

“You looked like you deserved it, if the way you handled your buddy over there is any indication as to how you are.  Anyways, I’m Liam, you’re Stiles right?” Okay, so he went from cute to adorable to kind of stalker, but beggars weren’t choosers, right? “Yeah, that’s me, sorry I didn’t get your background story!?” Liam smiled again, ducking his head and shaking it a little, “We have a math and economics class together, but I sit way in the back so it doesn’t really surprise me you haven’t notice. I’ve noticed you though.” Okay, it was back to cute adorbs and Stiles was melting. “Yeah? And you’re not put out by the way Professor Peterson seems to zoom in on me and you know, just, stare, cause I gotta tell you, it is freaking me out.”

 

Liam laughed out loud, “Yeah, I’d be blind if I didn’t notice, what’s his deal anyway?” he asked. “I have no clue, drink to that eyh?” They put their drinks together before finishing them of. “You wanna dance?” Liam asked after they’d talked for a while. Stiles was fine and willing by this point, so he just nodded and started dragging Liam’s arm with him towards the sweaty crowd. Stiles was getting warm and sweaty. While hoping Liam wouldn’t take notice of it, he pulled his sleeve over his forehead to get rid of the worst of it. Turning around to face him Stiles was confronted with Liam’s mouth on his. Even though the alcohol slowed him down Stiles’ reaction was immediate. His mouth open, allowing Liam’s tongue to dance and take and God Stiles wanted this, wanted a warm body pressed into his.

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around the taller guys neck, feeling strong hands grab on to his ass as they stood swaying in tact with the music. People bumped and grinded all around them and Stiles was starting to let the excitement show in his pants when Liam drew back from his mouth leaned in to get close to Stiles’ ear and asked “Yours or mine?” Stiles’ eyes widened, they had barely been here an hour, God, this really was his lucky night. “Mine, it’s close.” Liam started to pull him towards the doors with their hands intervened. Stiles exploited the fine opportunity, which presented itself, and zoomed in on the ass attached to the model he was taking to bed. Stiles would be a lying liar if he said it was anything but perfection, pun intended.

 

Once outside, the cool air made Stiles shiver and Liam, as the gentlemen he had proven to be, offered him his coat and a warm hand slung over his shoulder. Walking, scratch that, stumbling the couple of block towards his apartment Stiles felt giddy and thrilled, his mind to mouth filter had disappeared and with the music gone, there was no chance for Liam not to hear every single word. It didn’t seem to bother him much tough, as he smiled every time Stiles side-tracked and laughed every time he forgot what he was saying in the first place. They were almost there when they rounded a corner and walked head into another group of people.

 

Because of the lack balance already showing in their walk, Stiles fell onto the cold sidewalk, butt first.  The group of unfairly attractive people seemed to find this hilarious and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh with when half a dozen hands grabbed onto him and raised him up in 0,2 seconds. His laugh stopped short tough when he got face to face with one laughing Derek Hale, before the man turned away to the rest of his friends and Stiles was left with only Liam’s hands around him. Derek had his hand wrapped around a pretty blonde’s waist, a tall and dark skinned man smiled and waved as they left. A curly haired man, boy? Boyman? Had his arms wrapped around a dark haired girl who’s smile seemed cunning and lovely at the same time. “Take care now,” the girl said as they sauntered of after the departing group. “Oh, we will.” answered Liam, a smile still shining as he turned towards Stiles once more.

 

“That was not the kind of butt ache I planned on getting tonight,” whined Stiles while looking sheepishly up into Liam’s eyes. “I think I can change that,” responded Liam, mischief playing in his eyes. They walked the last block to the apartment and to Stiles the rest was a blur. He could remember Liam being good and willing and gentle when needed but rough when Stiles begged for more, harder. Yet, Stiles never called Liam back, even though his number and full name was scrawled on a post it note on his bedside table. Because the one thing Stiles could not forget about that night was standing eye to eye with Derek and having him smile at him like nothing was wrong. Like Stiles hadn’t humiliated himself for an eternity and beyond.

 

It wasn’t fair to call Liam while knowing last night’s sexy times consisted of Stiles moaning and begging, thinking of Derek instead of the lovely guy who did everything right. It wasn’t fair because when he came, his face buried in his pillowed, he moaned Derek’s name instead of Liam’s. So Stiles didn’t call and he thought himself a good man for doing so, even if his sex drive really didn’t agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like how i don't know where this is going either haha, oh well, guess we'll all see sooner or later.


	3. Liam's butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taking real long between publishings but this really isn't my top priority, I just wish you all like it and enjoy it :)

It’s become an itch. An itch that is just there, all the time, at the back of Stiles’ mind, and since he isn’t a brain surgeon, he can’t scratch it. The thing is, he is on the verge of actually cutting up his skull just to get that satisfaction of knowing something is happening, changing. Because now? Now all he does is jerking off and as much as he loves to get off, he has no plans of entering a monogamous relationship with his right hand. You know, since his other hand would feel pretty left out. Again, pun intended. And Stiles is nothing if not a sharer, he could never leave his left hand like that. No, in a perfect scenario he, and both his hands, would be in a relationship with the strong and muscled and just, great, hands that belong to Derek. Oh, and Derek as well of course. 

It’s been three weeks since the bump-in-the-night incident, as Stiles has come to call it in his head. And God, he has imagined so many fantasies about how that night could’ve played out differently. How Derek could’ve pulled him in, in front of all the drunken people surrounding them, and kissed him hard. How he could’ve stormed in on Liam and Stiles, furious rage burning in his eyes and proceed to throw Liam out and fuck Stiles hard in retaliation for even considering anyone else but him. And yeah, they might be far fetched and would probably never happen, but each one ended with Derek giving him the same open and blinding smile as the one from that night. Stiles was really fucked, he knew, Scott knew, hell, his dad even had his suspicions and they only skyped. 

To conclude, getting coffee in the morning while not at least getting a semi had become a rare occurrence. The pants-dropping smile was nowhere in sight though. In fact, it seemed almost as though Derek had gone to new lengths to make his eyebrows more growly and death-glaringly, which is how Stiles now know fear-boners are a thing. Huh, who would’ve thought? Today started out the same as any other; woke up, ate, got dressed, brushed his teeth, being happy he didn’t have to shave and headed out the door for his morning supply of coffee. 

Nearing the coffee shop, Stiles spotted Liam by the entrance, which was really just his luck. Bracing himself for the awkward hi-I’ve-seen-you-naked-but-didn’t-call conversation, he was instead met with a shy smile and a quickly out-blurted “It’s okay, I get it, thought I’d give it a shot at least, ya know. Friends?” Stiles, being Stiles, knew what a nervous ramble look like when he saw one. Hell, he was the king of nervous rambles, so he simple answered “Coffee’s on me,” and gesture towards the door. Following after Liam and again, shamelessly admire the God perfected bum he had, he looked up to find the most unbearable death stare ever seen given by, yours truly, Mr Hale. 

Stiles stopped in his tracks, contemplating walking backwards and pretend he didn’t have the most time-inappropriate boner to ever bone. Stiles’ plans for escape were cut short by a nudge from Liam asking, “you comin’?” Stiles looked away from the dark brooding model on the other side of the counter and locked eyes with Liam, only to be met with a knowing stare. Damn it, everyone knew. “Sure, yeah, of course. Sorry, what would you like to drink?” Stiles stuttered out, trying to regain his composure, however little it was to begin with. “Caramel Mocha for me, please.” Liam answered, though directed his request towards Derek who got started on it before Stiles could utter another word.

“The service here is great,” Liam started up, only looking halfway to giving up on the awkward conversation. “Really? You think so? I haven’t really given it much thought, though I suppose it has some charm yet it’s hipster enough to appeal to an array of different costumers. But the people here, well, I suppose the blonde one’s nice enough, though I’m usually met with grunts and death glares and now I’m rambling again. Sorry…” The blush currently blossoming on Stiles’ face grew hot as he noticed Derek arriving with two coffees to go. While pretending to find the floor tremendously fascinating, he heard Liam thanking Derek for the drinks. 

Stiles left the coffee shop trailing after Liam, only to stop short when the butt he was following turned around towards him. “Wait a minute, I never ordered anything,” Stiles blurted at the same time Liam started asking, “So how long have you been ogling mister tall, dark and broody in there?” Sputtering and stuttering, trying to find an answer, Stiles gave up on any of the excuses that came to mind. “Longer than I’m proud of dude… But that doesn’t answer why you received two drinks in there!?” Liam simply smiled, “Guess they know your regular order and name, ‘cause I’m pretty sure the one with Stiles written on it isn’t for me.” 

Handing the drink over, Stiles came to another realisation, “I didn’t even pay! God I’m such a douche… Let me get you dinner or something to repay you, as friends of course… well not of course of course just… you know what I mean.” Shaking his head, Stiles started walking towards the lecture halls with Liam falling in step beside him. “I can’t really blame you,” Liam began, “He really knows how to make a coffee and the eyebrows don’t help.” Stiles sighed, “I know, right. You won’t even believe what I did a month ago. It was so stupid and just embarrassing enough to haunt my dreams.” Ensuing the telling of the tale of the honey incident, making Liam laugh until his eyes watered and Stiles think that maybe Liam wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t Derek though, which in all fairness (which isn’t really that fair at all) was all that really mattered to Stiles.


	4. Stiles' face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, so I got this one out pretty quickly compared to last time. Please don't hate me for my terrible time schedule - since I obviously don't have one. 
> 
> Hope ya'll like where this is headed :)

Dinner with Liam was, for all intents and purposes, great. If it had been a date Stiles would probably rate it a nine out of ten, would do again. However, due to the lack of deeper feelings in that department, Stiles went back to his apartment alone. Fighting with the lock for a couple of minutes before stumbling into the entryway, Stiles was greeted by a two high pitched screams and flashes of a naked butt or two. “Dude!” Stiles exclaimed, covering his eyes and stumbling backwards. He tripped over his own two feet and landed with his elbow first, making a fiery burning pain spread out and angling his arm straight into his own face.

“Stiles! Shit, wait, boxers, boxers are good, great… shit,” Scott said, almost falling head first into their coffee table trying to put them on. “Dude, are you okay?” Scott asked with a concerned voice, reaching towards the hand currently shielding Stiles’ face. “Sock,” was all Stiles got out while trying to stand up on his own two feet. “Sock on door, Scott” came mumbling out of his mouth, as he tasted blood on his tongue. “It’s the universal sign, and it’s so damn easy to do too. I bet even monkeys could do it, do you think monkeys could put socks on doors, Scott? Ugh, blood, mouth, why am I still talking?” “Beats me, bro” Scott chuckled as he helped Stiles to the sofa.

Stiles, looking up at Scott, stage whispered to his best friend, “So, how did it go, are you kids having a fun time getting to know each other?” Scott managed to almost look offended as he punched Stiles playfully on the shoulder. “Why yes, Stiles, we were,” said Allison as she emerged from the bathroom with a washcloth for Stiles’ face. “But I am sorry though, about the whole, you know,” She continued on while trying to gesture the whole ordeal, which had taken place mere minutes earlier, with her left hand. “For you, Allison,” Stiles answered, “I’ll forget everything I might have or might not have seen, if you’d be so kind as to make me one of your pies as a token of our ever growing friendship.”

Allison laughed brightly, trying to clean the drying blood on his upper lip, “Sure, honey, I’ll start right on it” Scott made a wounded sound next to Stiles, “Scott,” Allison started, smiling back at her newly acquired boyfriend, “Have I ever not given you pie when I’ve made some?” Scott turned to Stiles who already had his fist ready for the required fist bumping, smiling at each other as they settled back into the couch. “You’re the best, babe!” Scott yelled to Allison, missing Stiles’ “Should barge in every time I want pie.”

-.o.O.o.-

Stiles woke up the next morning with a kink in his neck, a throbbing headache and a black eye. The plus side, if you could even call it that, there had been no dreams last night, meaning no clean up this morning. Smiling to himself, Stiles went about his morning as usual and even got out of the apartment earlier than expected, read: did not have to run to the coffee shop.

Walking through the door, watching his step as he went, his head snapped up at the sound of a glass braking and some cursing from the other side of the counter. Peaking over the broad wooden surface, he could make out the back of Derek’s head and his shoulders stretching the fabric of a well-worn Henley. “Dude, are you okay?” Stiles asked, straightening up as Derek did the same. “You… are you… you’re asking me that?” stuttered Derek, his voice rough, though not as deep as one would have thought at first glance.

“Well, yeah.” Stiles began, “ You were down at the floor and I heard something break, I believe that warrants an ‘are you okay’, or maybe an ‘is everything okay’” Derek shook his head, brows furrowing as he stared wonderingly at the younger man. The silence grew into something somewhat awkward before Derek cleared his throat and asked, “The usual?” Without a second thought Stiles nodded his head, saying “Please,” before realising he was currently having an actual, real to God conversation with Derek freaking-Hale and for some reason or another, the older guy seems to have remembered his order.

“Wait,” Stiles began, meeting Derek’s green eyes, “you know my usual?” The question was met with a blank stare and if he wasn’t too busy reading too much into the situation he might have notice the tinge of red creeping up to Derek’s ears. “Well, er,” Derek started, turning around to continue making Stiles’ coffee, ”it’s not like it’s your first time here, not even the thirtieth, so er, I guess there’re just some orders that stick, you know?”

Returning to the counter and handing over the hot beverage, Derek’s lips quirked up just the tiniest bit at the corners. “Right, right, of course, yeah that makes sense.” Stiles sighed yet smiled in return and handed over a five. “Keep the change, dude.” He continued on toward the door,“It’s Derek, actually.” Stiles turned his head, giving the barista a raised eyebrow, “My name, it’s not dude, it’s Derek.” At that, Stiles smiled, “Right, right,” he responded, “Have a nice day, Derek.” Waving as he continuing on his path.

Stiles was almost at the lecture hall before the fact that there was a small chance Derek had been flirting with him even occurred. He had become so accustomed to thinking Derek was out of his league that when they actually started talking, it didn’t even register on his flirting-radar. The thought though, of Derek flirting with him, was enough to get his smaller member up and awake in no time. In fact, it was just in time for his economy professor, Finstock, to walk past and give him the well-known headshake of disapproval. Then again, Finstock was further up on the weird-ladder than he was; so allowing himself not care came easily enough.

At least now, Stiles thought to himself as he found his usual seat, Derek will smile at him instead of giving him the usual death-stare, which is definitely an upgrade. Then again, it was only an upgrade to what everyone else would classify as normal human behaviour. Oh well, as long as he gets to see the bunny-teeth smile of his, Stiles will be a happy man.


End file.
